


Thorki 1

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Loki (Marvel), Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: (اسمات ثورکی(ثور و لوکی
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Marvelous Smuts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Kudos: 9





	Thorki 1

دیدن محبوبیت لوکی بین مردم برای ثور راحت نبود. همه جور شخصی از هر جنسی و سنی خودشونو ازش آویزون میکردن. بچه ها طوری بهش خیره می شدن انگار یه موجود خیالیه که به واقعیت پیوسته،پسرا و دخترا تو هر فرصتی باهاش لاس می زدن. بزرگترا هم دوس داشتن بهش خیره شن و تحسینش کنن.

البته،واضح بود که چرا. لوکی جذابه و دلربا.چرب زبونه و همه حرکاتش فریبنده. پس درک اینکه "چرا" سخت نبود. خودشم نمی دونست چرا وقتی پسر خوشکلی میومد و باهاش لاس می زد انقد حالش به هم میخورد. میتونست قسم بخوره حسودیش نمیشه. چون خودشم همونقد محبوبه بین مردم. خیلیا طوری نگاش می کنن انگار می خوان همونجا لختش کنن.

حالا به هر دلیلی که بود اون ازگاردین جذاب که داشت دستاشو به همه جای لوکی می مالید به شدت رو اعصاب ثور بود. از عصبانیت صورتش سرخ شده بود و گوشاش داغ شده بودن. هر لحظه ممکن بود یه رعد احضار کنه و اون پسره ی هرزه رو منفجر کنه که به برادرش دست میزنه...!

صبر کن. وات د هل.

ثور از این افکاری که تو سرش بودن تعجب کرد. چند تا نفس عمیق کشید تا به خودش مسلط شه.

دیگه نباید انقدرا هم رو برادر کوچیکش حساس باشه. درسته ازش کوچیکتره ولی الان یه شخص بالغه و میتونه با هرکسی که میخواد همخواب شه... یه کم قبولش برای ثور سخت بود؛قبل از اینکه بتونه خودشو قانع کنه پسره لباشو رو لبای لوکی گذاشت. ثور دهنش باز موند.

لوکی تو دهن پسره خندید و با کشیدن یقه ش،اونو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد و اجازه داد پسره خودشو روش تکون بده. این دفعه خشم کل بدن ثورو پر کرد. قبل از اینکه کار خطرناکی بکنه که بعدا ازش پشیمون شه،بلند شد تا برگرده تو اتاق خودش. طوری که لوکی بشنوه گفت:لعنتیای حال به هم زن.»

لوکی صورتشو از پسره جدا کرد و به خروج عصبانی ثور نگاه کرد. فهمید چیزی که ثور گفت خطاب به خودش بود...این باعث شد قلبش تیر بکشه. اخم کرد و به پسری که با تعجب نگاه می کرد خیره شد. فکر نمیکرد ثور هرگز همچین چیزی صداش کنه. ینی ثور هوموفوبه؟؟ غیرعادیه... اخمش عمیق تر شد،ولی به پسره اشاره کرد به کارش ادامه بده...به زودی اونو به یه جای خلوت میبره و ترتیبشو میده. "هرچیم که ثور فکر میکنه به کیرم!"

ثور کل شبو بیدار بود. تصویر لوکی رو یه شخص دیگه از سرش بیرون نمی رفت. و همچنین از رفتار غیرمنطقی خودش پشیمون بود،ولی انقد عصبانی بود که حاضر نشه بره عذرخواهی کنه.

***

مدتی که از آخرین باری که ثور و لوکی با هم رفتن بیرون گذشت،ثور یادش رفته بود چقد رو محبوبیت لوکی حساسه.تا یه مهمونی تو قصرشون برگزار شد. چیزی دردناکترش می کرد این بود که لوکی به همه پا می داد. اجازه می داد لمسش کنن،باهاش بی شرمانه لاس بزنن،انگشت بکشن تو موهاش... کارایی که هیچ وقت اجازه شو به ثور نداده بود. تحمل دیدن صحنه ی جلو روش خیلی سخت بود. قبل این که خودشم به کاری که داره میکنه فکر کنه،داشت به طرف لوکی می رفت.

ثور بازوی پسری داشت گردن لوکیو می بوسید رو با تمام قدرت گرفت کشید؛طوری که جیغ پسر بیچاره دراومد. البته با وجود شلوغی اطرافشون توجه کسی جلب نشد و مهمونا به کارای خودشون ادامه دادن. لوکی با چشمای گشاد شده و دهن باز به ثور خیره شد. پسره اشک تو چشماش جمع شده بود و به دست ثور چنگ میزد به امید اینکه ولش کنه. ثور پسره رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد،با خشم وحشتناکی تو چشماش زل زد و گفت:بهش دست نزن!اگه یه بار دیگه نزدیکش بشی خودم میدونم و توی کونی!»

پسره از ترس چشماشو محکم بست و سرشو تند تند تکون داد،و به محض اینکه ثور ولش کرد با تمام سرعت فرار کرد.

لوکی نفس نفس می زد. باورش نمی شد چی دیده.نگاهشو به ثور دوخت؛سعی کرد هرچقد خشم تو دلشه تو چشماش معلوم باشه. سرشو با تاسف تکون داد و گفت:باورم نمیشه...باورم نمیشه!از تو انتظار همچین چیزیو نداشتم.» نفرتِ توی صداش ثورو به خودش آورد. چند بار پلک و زد به کاری که انجام داده بود فکر کرد تازه فهمید چه گندی زده.

لوکی اخم عمیقی کرد و از سالن دوید بیرون. ثور دنبالش رفت،می دونست داره می ره تو اتاق خودش. ولی لوکی خیلی سریع بود،ثور فقط تونست دستشو بین در بذاره تا بسته نشه. لوکی هرچی زور زد بی فایده بود و ثور موفق شد درو اونقد باز کنه که بره داخل.

لوکی داد زد:دیگه چی میخوای!! شکارمو که ازم گرفتی آبرومو بردی بهم توهین کردی الانم اومدی اینجا ادامه بدی و بیشتر بهم بگی چقد ناامیدی ازم؟» داشت به زور جلوی اشکاشو می گرفت،ولی فایده نداشت و چند قطره ریخت پایین.

_نه... نه لوکی...همچین قصدی ندارم. اصلا نمی خواستم بهت توهین کنم...

_نه نمیخواستی نشون بدی هوموفوبی! خب متاسفم،چون الان دیگه میدونم یه آدم حال به هم زن تو خونواده مه.

ثور صداشو بالا برد:لوکی من برام مهم نیست کسی که باهاش بودی پسر بود یا دختر!»

لوکی سرشو خم کرد. با یه قیافه گیج گفت:چی؟؟»

ثور صورتش قرمز شد. لوکی اخمش عمیقتر شد و دستاشو رو کمرش گذاشت:این بود بهونه ت؟ میدونی که این چیزیو ثابت نمیکنه نه؟ تو هنوز مثل عن باهام رفتار کردی و تقاصشو پس میدی.» تهدید تو تن صداش واضح بود.

ثور سرشو به طرفین تکون داد و گفت:متأسفم.»

_خب،متأسف بودن یا نبودن تو فرقی به حال من نمیکنه.

ثور جلو رفت و به آرومی بازوهای لوکیو تو دستاش گرفت. لوکی چشماشو دزدید و به زمین خیره شد. خجالت می کشید اجازه داده جلوی ثور ضعف نشون بده. ثور با قاطعیت گفت:خب بهم بگو چطور برات جبران کنم؟»

لوکی شوکه شد؛بعد فکری به سرش زد که باعث شد پوزخندی رو لباش شکل بگیره. با سر اشاره ای به بین پاهاش کرد،که به لطف لمسای اون پسره هنوز برامده بود،و گفت:میتونی به این برسی؟»

ثور دهنش باز موند. وات د فاک؟ تنها چیزی که اصلا انتظارشو نداشت این بود.

اوه.ثور فهمید این چیزیه که تموم این مدت می خواسته.و لوکی بالاخره بهش فرصتشو داده. پس سرشو محکم تکون داد و گفت:آره.»

لوکی ابروهاشو بالا برد. انتظار این جوابو نداشت ولی در هر صورت راضی بود از جوابی که گرفت. پوزخندش بزرگتر شد،پشتشو به ثور کرد و به سمت تخت رفت. لباسشو دراورد و روش نشست. دستاشو باز کرد و گفت:پس بیا.»

ثور نفس عمیقی کشید،تموم شجاعتشو جمع کرد و رفت رو زمین جلوی لوکی زانو زد. لوکی هنوز با ابروهای بالا رفته و پوزخند شیطانیش بهش نگاه میکرد. ثور از اینکه لوکی اینجوری به چالش میکشیدش بدش اومد؛چشماشو واسش ریز کرد و شروع کرد به دراوردن شلوار لوکی.

لوکی هوم کشید و با بلند کردن باسنش بهش کمک کرد شلوارشو دربیاره.به محض اینکه دیکش معلوم شد،دهن ثور دورش بود. لوکی نفسشو حبس کرد تا با ناله کردن ثورو راضی نکنه. ثور زبونشو رو سر دیک لوکی کشید،پایه شو با دستش گرفت و شروع کرد به بالا و پایین کردن دستش همزمان با سرش؛همین کافی بود تا لوکی واکنشی نشون بده. ثور فهمید خیلی حساستر از چیزیه که نشون میده. پس با انرژی بیشتری به ساک زدن ادامه داد.

چند دقیقه که گذشت،لوکی چشماش داشت سیاهی میرفت. به موهای ثور چنگ زد و گفت:کافیه...ااااه! ثور…اگه تمومش نکنی میام!»

ثور مک آخرو بهش زد و عقب رفت. لوکی با دیدن لبای قرمز و خیس از تف و پری کام ثور گفت:فاک..«

ثور پشت دستشو کشید رو لباش و گفت:چرا نباید کاری میکردم بیای؟»

_چون بیشتر از اینا باهات کار دارم.نمیخوام زود تموم شه. لخت شو.

ثور بی هیچ اعتراضی پا شد و لباساشو دراورد. لوکی درحالی که از صحنه جلوش لذت میبرد،دیکشو تو دستش گرفته بود و می مالید. ثور لبشو گاز گرفت.فاک. تاحالا لوکیو تو این موقعیت ندیده بود. خیلی خیلی جذاب بود.

بعد از اینکه ثور کاملا لخت شد،لوکی دستور داد:دراز بکش.» ثور رفت دراز کشید و منتظر شد ببینه لوکی چی کار میکنه. لوکی پشت به ثور رفت رو سینه ش،با نزدیک بردن کونش به صورت ثور بهش فهموند چی میخواد.

فاک. ثور به لپ های کون لوکی چنگ زد و از هم دورشون کرد تا راحت بتونه زبونشو بذاره رو سوراخ صورتی و جمع شدهش. لوکی ناله ی بارضایتی کرد و گفت:اینه...عالیه..» بعد خودشم خم شد و دیک ثورو گذاشت تو دهنش. که باعث شد ثور برای چند لحظه یادش بره باید چی کار کنه. لوکی با دستش فشار محکمی به دیکش زد تا به خودش بیاد.

حس کردن دهن لوکی دور دیکش همتا نداشت. تو عمرش همچین بلوجاب خوبی نگرفته بود. مدت طولانیی نگذشت که بی اخطار تو دهن لوکی اومد. لوکی با تمسخر خندید و گفت:مطمئنی ویرجین نیستی؟ خوبه میدونم استامینای خوبی داری و میتونی دوباره راست کنی،وگرنه تنبیه می شدی.» بعد از گفتن این،ثور زبونشو محکم تو سوراخ خیسش فرو کرد که باعث شد بلند ناله کنه.

لوکی شروع کرد به مالیدن دیک ثور تو مشتش تا دوباره تحریکش کنه.چیزی نگذشت که دوباره بلند شد. لوکی هیس کوتاهی کشید. تو دلش داشت کیف میکرد چون هیچکدوم از رعیت هایی که باهاشون خوابیده انقد دیکشون گنده نبود. الان به شدت میخواست باتم باشه.

خودشو از دهن ثور دور کرد و کونشو رو دیکش جا داد. صورت ثور قرمز شده بود و چشماش برق وحشیانهای توشون بود. طوری با عطش به لوکی نگاه میکرد که باعث شد تن لوکی بلرزه و موهاش سیخ شن.

دیک ثورو رو سوراخش جا داد و آروم آروم نشست روش. هردو ناله کردن. لوکی سرشو عقب داد و زیر لب از گنده بودن و عالی بودن حسی که بهش میداد حرف میزد.

ثور یادش اومد که با بیشتر از یک انگشت آماده ش نکرده. برای یه لحظه نگران شد،ولی معلوم بود لوکی به بیشتر از این نیازی نداره. به هر حال یه شیپ شیفتره و کنترل کامل رو فیزیک بدنش داره. پس ثور نگرانیو گذاشت کنار و به خودش اجازه داد از حسی که داره لذت ببره.

هردو همزمان تلمبه میزدن و بلند ناله میکردن، چیزی نگذشت که لوکی اومد؛انقد فشارش زیاد بود که پاشید رو صورت ثور. ثور لباشو لیس زد.

صداهایی که لوکی تولید میکرد،دیدنش تو اون حالت و تنگ شدن دیواره هاش دور دیکش،ثور رو هم به ارگاسم دومش کشید. ثور ضربه ی آخرو زد و خالی شد تو کون لوکی.

لوکی خودشو رو تخت انداخت. موهاش با عرق به صورتش چسبیده بودن و تند نفس میکشید. ثور بهش لبخند زد ولی چیزی نگفت.به هر حال خودشم نفس نداشت.

چند دقیقه تو سکوت گذشت. لوکی ناله ی خفنی کرد و گفت:هیچکس نباید درباره این بدونه!»

ثور پیش خودش خندید و گفت:قطعا نه.» بعد از چند ثانیه پرسید:بخشیده شدم؟»

لوکی پوزخند زد و گفت:برای بخشیده شدن هنوز کلی کار داری...»

ثور قلبش تو سینه ش پر کشید.این روش لوکی بود که بگه این آخرین بار نیست. و ثور نمیتونست از این خوشحالتر بشه.

**Author's Note:**

> هانائیل~


End file.
